


The Gayest Thing to Come Out of Potential Smoke Inhalation

by DramaticGarbage



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hospital, M/M, Medical, ambulance, fire warning, smoke inhalation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticGarbage/pseuds/DramaticGarbage
Summary: Patton wakes up in a cloud of smoke filling his apartment, but it looks like the universe is trying to apologize.





	The Gayest Thing to Come Out of Potential Smoke Inhalation

Patton awoke with a start, a loud sound cutting through the air and shocking him awake. He was definitely disoriented from the noise, bolting upright in his bed and trying to figure out what was happening. But as he opened his eyes he realized he could barely see through the thick black smoke that was filling up his apartment. His heart was instantly racing, he had no idea where the smoke was coming from or what was on fire, but he needed to get out of here. Now. 

He scrambled out of bed, tangled in his blankets and sheets, and fell to the floor in his haste. He hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of his body, which was definitely not a good thing when the air in his apartment was rapidly growing less breathable. Patton managed to crawl out of his blankets as quickly as he could, barely remembering to grab his glasses off the nightstand before he was rushing to get out of his home. 

The rest of the apartment seemed to be in just as sore a shape as his room was, full of thick black smoke that he couldn’t hope to find the source of. He rushed his way to the only exit, grabbing a cardigan off the coat rack and slipping shoes on before he wrenched the front door open and busted into the hallway. 

The hall was not at all better, if anything, it was much much worse. The smoke was thick, filling the air and, unfortunately, his lungs. It was basically no time before he was coughing and hacking, trying to make his way to the stairs. Once he was out of his apartment, he could hear the sound of the fire alarms going off on floors below him, but for some reason it just wasn’t sounding up where he was. Ignoring a vague memory that maintenance was supposed to be going on on his floor, he began rushing into the smoke to start escaping this place. He had never cursed living on the top floor of this building as much as he did in this moment, if he made it out of here, he swore the elevator going out and him having to carry groceries up all those flights of stairs would never bother him again. 

Of course, he lived in the apartment furthest from the stairs, so he began banging on doors as he ran past, pausing to make sure he made as much noise as he could incase anyone else was still up there and asleep. Thankfully, he knew at least two of them were empty because they were away on trips for the summer, and his other neighbor was a party animal and hopefully wasn’t actually home yet for the night. This didn’t stop him from devoting a few long seconds to each front door just incase, but it did leave him in this awful air for that precious bit longer. 

As luck would have it, as much luck as he could have in this moment at least, he was a few steps from the stairs before he saw someone rushing toward him in full protective gear. As soon as the firefighter, his savior, saw him, they rushed forward and put Patton’s arm around their neck to help support him as they hurried him down the stairs. 

They were going as quickly as Patton could manage, his eyes streaming with tears from the soot and smoke, as well as his painful cough. They passed one other firefighter, the one assisting Patton waving them up to the top floor to check for others before focusing on getting him to safety.

They moved as a unit down the steps, Patton leaning a good deal of his weight on the firefighter, as he continued to cough and struggle to breathe. Thankfully the person supporting him easily held him up, one hand holding the arm he had draped around them, and the other arm wrapped around his waist to keep them moving. 

It wasn’t until the firefighter had gotten him outside that Patton vaguely realized the sound that had woken him had been the actual fire truck. His savior led him to it, letting him sit on the steps on the side and hurriedly getting him an oxygen mask attached to a small tank and pressing it to his face so it covered his mouth and nose. Once that was secure and Patton was getting clean air into his lungs, the firefighter turned and ripped off their helmet.

“Hey! I need an ambulance!” He yelled, alerting other firefighters who nodded and immediately pulled out a radio. He turned back to Patton, looking over him with obvious concern in his gorgeous eyes.

What? 

Patton did manage to register that the fact that this man was ridiculously attractive was not the thing that mattered right now… But, come on. Weren’t firefighters only supposed to be hot in movies? Why was this happening to him on top of everything else? 

“Hey, are you alright? You understand me, right?” He asked, kneeling to put himself at Patton’s eye level as he sat. 

He tried to respond, but only coughed harder, so he just nodded.

“Ok, ok. Good. Uh.. The ambulance should be here any minute, and they’re going to check you out. You’re going to be alright. You were in the smoke a lot longer than you should have been, but you don’t seem injured. So just a little trip and they’ll get you all fixed up, alright?” The firefighter continued, still staying with him and trying to reassure him. Which was exactly what Patton needed, an insanely hot firefighter who was also sweet and caring. And he was in his pajamas and a haphazardly thrown on cardigan, probably covered in soot. 

They were still waiting for the ambulance when the last firefighter exited the building and gave the all clear, no one else having had to be evacuated after Patton had been. 

“Ok, everyone is safe. You got the worst of it, as far as the smoke goes. So it’s all going to be alright.” His savior turned to him with a small smile, still trying to keep Patton calm and breathing in the air from the small tank. 

He decided to try again, his voice a bit rough and croaking, but he was determined. It wasn’t without effort, but he managed to give him a sincere “Thank you.” 

“Of course, don’t worry about it. It’s most important that you are safe. You’re going to be alright.” He gave Patton’s shoulder a soft squeeze. 

Patton gave him a huge smile from behind the oxygen mask just before hearing the ambulance siren growing closer and closer. He at least wanted to.. “I’m… Patton.” He coughed out, holding a hand to him. 

His savior let out a small laugh, a sound which Patton was immediately an enormous fan of, and took his hand to return the gesture. “Nice to meet you. I’m Virgil.” He responded, standing back up and using the hand he held to help Patton to his feet as the ambulance was upon them. 

The doors opened immediately, Virgil glancing up into the back before turning back to Patton with his little smile. “Alright, you’re in excellent hands now. Feel better, alright?” He said as he helped him up into the back. Patton gave him a nod and climbed up.

“This is Patton, he’s been in the smoke way too long, take good care of him alright?” Virgil called, shutting the doors to the ambulance and then giving it hard smack on the back so it could start pulling away. 

Patton had been quickly encouraged to lay down, and hands had taken the small hand held air mask he had been using, immediately pressing a new one to his face and placing a strap around his head to keep it there. It was only then that he finally focused on who was now assisting him. The EMT had turned away from him, grabbing a few things before he turned back. 

If he had had any real breath at the moment, it definitely would have caught in his throat. The man above him, placing some kind of soft clamp on one of his fingers, was positively breathtaking. Sharp features and another beautiful set of eyes… Looking down at him from behind a pair of glasses almost identical to his own. What kind of fever dream was he having? 

“Patton, was it? I’m Logan, I’ll be checking some of your vitals while we are en route to the hospital. Don’t worry about what is on your finger, it is just a pulse oximetry to measure your blood oxygen levels, which are probably rather low.” He spoke clearly and concisely, explaining what was happening and everything he was doing to keep Patton informed. Of course all he could do in response was nod dumbly along, but at least Logan didn’t seem to mind. 

Logan talked him through checking his blood oxygen and pulse as well as listening to his lungs, then briefly explaining the mask on his face. Once he had done that, all the while keeping a close eye on his breathing and trying to assess how he was managing as they sped toward the hospital, he began to ask questions.

“Patton, do you have any pre-existing medical conditions?” He asked, closely watching his response.

Patton shook his head, looking back into Logan’s eyes.

“Allergies?” 

He shook his head once more.

“Are you having difficulty speaking?” He asked, his eyes moving over his chest and neck, watching his breathing.

Patton opened his mouth, figuring he would be difficult to understand under the mask and with his voice as it was, but he tried. “It’s.. A bit rough.” He wheezed slightly.

Logan nodded, catching his gaze once again. “Does it hurt when you speak? Or is it just the sound that you feel is rough?”

He had to think about that a bit, but slowly he brought a hand to gesture at his neck. “Scratchy.  But not awful.” 

“I’m not surprised by that… I was informed you were the final one out of the building. You certainly were cause for concern, I’m glad to see you are doing as well as you are.” Logan explained, seemingly pleased with his results but remaining serious.

There was a part of Patton, a very very small part, that told him when it was and when it wasn’t the right time to make a pun or a dad joke. And that small part never once actually managed to stop him from doing so. “I suppose that’s my claim to  _flame_? I always knew I’d be  _flameous_ one day.”

Logan paused for a moment, almost as though he was unsure he had just heard what he had. Just as Patton was starting to wonder if that was a rather unappreciated comment, he saw Logan’s mouth twitch slightly, like he was trying to hold back a laugh. 

Patton’s expression immediately brightened, loving the small smile that the stoic EMT was obviously trying to hide. Despite his scratchy throat, he couldn’t help but add in more. “Aw, I’m sorry Logan… Was that one step too  _fire_? I hope you aren’t  _fieryous_ with me.”

Logan tilted his head back, small exhales of laughter escaping mostly from his nose. Patton got the feeling that Logan wasn’t much of a laugher, and just these little sounds were already making his insides happy. 

Once Logan looked back down at him, a smile having softly taken over his countenance, he gave Patton a small playful shake of the head.

“I’ll be sure to note that you are definitely alert and of sound mind… With quite a gift for wordplay.” Logan said, the smile present in his voice. 

Patton was positively beaming, not having expected this reaction from the rather serious seeming EMT. It was only moments later that the ambulance seemed to be slowing to a stop. 

“Alright, we’ve arrived. I will be wheeling you into the ER and ensuring they know what it is you’ve experienced.” Logan explained, looking back down at Patton for confirmation he was still following. He gave him a nod and waited, the doors opening rather quickly and his bed starting to be wheeled out. Logan stayed near him, moving him along with the help of one other EMT.

Patton was looking around curiously, he couldn’t recall the last time he’d been in a hospital… And he wasn’t sure if he’d ever been in the ER. They wheeled him in and into a room, the two EMTs helping him into the hospital bed. As they were making sure he was able to make the transition from gurney to bed, a voice came from behind them. 

“Is he from the building fire? How is he doing?” A deep, rich voice asked from the doorway. 

Patton and both of the EMTs looked to see who had entered, Logan looking somewhat surprised to see the doctor who had joined them. “…Yes, and he is stable. …Are you the attending physician for the ER?” He asked.

“They called me in when the reports came through of a full apartment building catching fire, figuring we’d need extra hands, but this is the first patient I’ve seen from the incident.” The doctor explained, seemingly understanding the EMTs confusion. 

“Ah, I see. Well… The fireman who rescued him explained that he was trapped the longest in the building, I believe he was the only one to need to come in to be seen.” Logan gave the doctor another a little look at the mention of his savior, one that Patton didn’t understand, but the doctor seemed to. 

The two of them continued to converse about his status, Logan explaining his current condition and what information he had gathered from his checks on the way there. Of course, Patton wasn’t paying attention to any of that at all. His mind had gone completely blank yet again at the sight of this doctor.

This day had begun terrifyingly and was shaping up like the universe was trying to apologize. He had encountered what had to be three of the most attractive men he’d ever seen in his life, let alone in person or in the same day. After the smoking hot (pun intended) fireman and the stunning EMT… This gorgeous doctor just had to appear to round out the trio. He was tall and broad, strong features, tan skin, chestnut hair, his-

“Hey, are you still with me? Patton?” A voice shook him from his daze. 

Patton’s eyes snapped back into focus, looking up at the beautiful man who was suddenly standing at his side. A quick glance around the room made him realize that Logan had apparently left, and now he was alone with the doctor. “Yes, sorry. Just… Tired.” He responded weakly, his voice hoarse but still laced with an embarrassed laugh. 

“Understandable, you’ve had quite the day so far.” He laughed, a low, warm sound that matched his voice. “Well, it looks like you’re the only one who’s made it all the way to me… So I’ll just handle your treatment from here. I’m Dr. Castle, but feel free to call me Roman. Logan told me you’re doing remarkably well for what you’ve been through, but let’s err on the side of caution, alright?” He smiled warmly, pulling up a stool and sitting right there next to him, Patton both ecstatic about and cursing the fact that him and his ridiculously attractive face were now even closer to him. 

“..Y-yeah. I’ll trust your judgment, you’re the doctor after all.” Patton responded, nodding as he watched Roman put his stethoscope in his ears and reach up to press the end to his chest. He instructed him through some specific breaths, listening to his lungs and giving him a once over. It wasn’t for several moments that Patton realized he would also be able to hear his heart racing, but he chose to ignore that thought for now. 

After what felt like a ridiculously long time, Roman pulled away and lowered his stethoscope to around his neck, leaning back to sit straight. “You’ve definitely been through the ringer, and I’ll be keeping you on the oxygen probably for as long as we have you here. I’m also going to get some blood tests done to see how you’re doing and we will see if we need to do anything else from there. …But all things considered, from what we’ve been able to assess you’re doing exceptionally well.” He smiled warmly, looking over him.

Patton looked back at him, and once again just couldn’t stop himself. “…Well, if oxygen is what you think I need… Who am I to  _air_ -gue?” 

Unlike Logan, Roman reacted immediately and obviously to his pun. He let out a short bark of laughter, looking back at him with a smile that encompassed his entire beautiful face. “That was quick!” He praised, Patton’s adorable goofy grin spreading to match his. 

Still lightly chuckling, Roman decided to just handle drawing his blood for the panel himself, rather than calling in a nurse. Once that was all handled, he stood to take the samples off to be taken to the lab. “The panels will take some time, feel free to get some rest while we wait on the results, you are all clear to get some sleep. I’ll be back when I have news. If you need anything, the call button is right here.” The doctor pointed out the button before moving to leave the room, giving a parting wave and smile. 

Patton simply laid back in the bed, staring at the ceiling and trying to decide if everything that he had just experienced had actually happened. After the rough start he had had that day, those three seemed to appear from nowhere just to get his mind off it all. Of course, the three breathtaking, dang it that would have made a good pun- he should have used that, men came with their own set of complications… But he could think more on that after a nap. 

Roman had returned to Patton’s room a couple hours later, seeing that he was still asleep but deciding not to bother leaving to go over his chart and results. He stood there, flipping through pages when he heard a quiet voice from the doorway. 

“Hey, how’s he doing?” 

Roman turned to see Virgil, leaning against the door jam, obviously cleaned up and changed from his shift. 

“Really well, I’m glad you got him out when you did. I’m surprised he’s actually as unharmed as he is.” Roman answered, looking back down. 

“I was as well, I thought he’d face more difficulties from what I heard he went through.” Came Logan’s voice from behind Virgil, the two turning to see he was also now dressed in his plain clothes. 

“Mm. His panel is good. Oxygen, maybe something for his throat depending on how he’s doing when he wakes up… But he’s going to be just fine.” Roman looked up from the notes to see the two in the doorway. 

Logan, ever curious, stepped forward into the room, Virgil having to move in as well so he could get through, and took the notes from Roman so he could read over them himself. Virgil joined them, glancing over them with the two of them, despite not knowing nearly as much about this as those two did. 

As they all stood there, they glanced up at a groaning sound from Patton, seeing that he may be waking up. 

Patton’s eyes opened slightly, catching the three of them all standing in his room, looking back at him. He made eye contact with each of them for a moment before groaning again and mumbling “…three gorgeous angels… dumb smoke mirage..” And falling right back to sleep. 

Virgil’s cheeks were instantly red, Logan’s softly pink as well, while Roman was hiding a smile and a chuckle in his hand and glancing over the two of them. They stood quietly for a long moment, eyeing each other before Roman broke the silence. 

“…You two head home and get some rest, alright? I’ll take care of little loverboy.” Roman laughed softly, Virgil giving him a soft eye roll. 

“Alright, alright. Take good care of him, Dr. Feelgood.” Virgil playfully teasing, leaning in to give him a kiss. Logan also gave Roman a quick kiss and he waved his two boyfriends out of the room.

Virgil and Logan walked quietly for a moment as they made their way toward their car. Virgil turning to Logan with a cheeky smile after a bit. “…Hey Lo, bet ya ten bucks Ro comes home with his phone number.” 

Logan let out a little chuckle, taking his hand as they exited the hospital. “Why would I bet against something I am counting on?” 


End file.
